Intouchable
by Nani-kun
Summary: Je suis toi et tu es moi, le même reflet brisée qui hante mes pensées... C'est pour ça que tu doit disparaître pour ne plus jamais revenir, toi qui a fait ce que je suis devenue : Intouchable...
1. Chapter 1

**Intouchable**

**Dislamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix (m'enfin pour l'instant jusqu'à ce que je rachète les droits XD) sauf ceux qui sortent de mon imagination et Kity et Kaiyah qui sont des personnages réels qui m'on gentiment prétait leurs prénoms !**

Devant un immense Manoir vers 10h du matin

Ce fut par une belle matinée que la journée commença… Trop belle peut être au goût de certain. Kaiyah attendait devant une grande porte en bois d'origine, sculptée à la main et vu les détails, un bon nombre de personne payés et non-payés avaient dû s'y mettre. Elle soupira, à quoi servirait-il de payer des gens à la tâche alors que la SHINRA ne se gênait pas pour en envoyait en camps de travail et hop : plus besoin de salaire. Elle jeta un regard rapide à la magnifique journée que leur offrait le printemps mais celle-ci ne reflétait pas les événements qui se déroulait à Midgar ni même l'humeur massacrante de la jeune fille. Elle regarda une fois de plus sa montre avant de soupirer de nouveau avant de tournait la tête vers cette fameuse porte mais plus vers l'écriteau à côté de celle-ci…

« Monsieur et Madame SHINRA »

Elle esquissa un sourire quelque peu mélancolique quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et l'on put entendre des cris de stupeur qui s'estompèrent quand la porte se referma puis la jeune fille qui venait de sortir soupira. Kaiyah se tourna alors vers elle, assez mécontente…

Kaiyah _croisant les bras_ : Enfin c'est pas trop tôt !  
: Ne sois pas si mélancolique et puis souris la vie est belle !  
Kaiyah _pensées_ : Trop à mon goût c'est bien ce qui me fait peur…

Mais Kaiyah fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de pales d'hélicoptère qui se rapprochaient des deux jeunes filles, la seconde leva la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit et trouva… Un hélicoptère qui leur foncer dessus, toutes mitraillettes sorties prêtes à tiraient ! Kaiyah leva les yeux vers celui-ci avant de tournait la tête vers son amie. Celle-ci avait un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres puis elle se mit à soupirer.

? _en regardant l'hélicoptère_ : Les crétins… S'attaquer directement à un Turk et dans leur cas à deux c'est du suicide…  
Kaiyah _en riant_ : Surtout si c'est nous ! Pas vrai ma chère Lucrène ?

La dénommé Lucrène se retourna vers son amie avant de regarder sa montre, elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

Lucrène : Désolé mais je n'ai pas plus de trente secondes à vous consacrer alors…

Elle sortit de sa poche un pistolet (à la Cerbère dans Dirge of Cerberus XD) et tira juste au dessus des pales de l'hélicoptère mais au dernier moment elle bougea comme si son majeur ne voulait plus lui obéir, ses yeux s'écaillèrent alors qu'elle était sans voix. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre, et la balle tirait atteignit l'endroit prévu avant de faire exploser l'hélicoptère dans un grand bruit. Kaiyah rangea son arme dans son étui avant de se retournait vers Lucrène, le visage grave.

Kaiyah _énervée_ : Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ? Tu ne rate jamais ta cible que je saches alors pourq…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant son amie s'écrouler, ses jambes étaient devenues tout à coup trop lourde en même temps que tout le reste de son corps. Tout ça juste en quelques secondes seulement ! Elle la rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol et les serviteurs qui avaient été alertées par les bruits de l'explosions ouvrirent la porte en grand pour se diriger vers la jeune femme au sol. Kaiyah la regarda quelques instants avant de lui donnait des petites claques mais rien n'y fit Lucrène ne se réveilla pas alors elle releva la tête vers un majordome avant de prendre sa meilleure amie (je précise maintenant J) dans ses bras.

Kaiyah _avec Lucrène dans les bras_ : Je vais au centre ville dans le Building, c'est pas normal du tout !

Arrivée devant un énorme 4x4, Kaiyah dépassa son amie sur le siège du passager avant puis monta à la place du conducteur avant de démarrer en direction de la société SHINRA installée en plein centre ville de Midgar…

En plein centre ville à Midgar vers 11h

Kaiyah s'arrêta juste devant le Building, sortit de son 4x4 ignorant les autres conducteurs de derrière parce que la route passer juste devant le Building et qu'il y avait un immense parking mais celui-ci était à l'arrière, et Kaiyah n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle jeta un regard noir aux conducteurs qui la sifflaient et ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'il remarquèrent l'uniforme que portait la jeune fille : un uniforme bleu avec l'insigne SHINRA sur le coté gauche de la veste, l'uniforme de Turk…

Kaiyah _pensées_ : Non mais quels crétins mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de leurs cas… Ils auront peut être de la chance au moins une fois dans leurs vies !

Elle sourit et prit le corps sans connaissance de Lucrène qu'elle prit dans ses bras, celle-ci avait une respiration saccadée. Elle se dépêcha alors d'entrer dans le bâtiment où se trouver des soldats qui après avoir reconnu les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au garde à vous avant de leur ouvrir la porte. Kaiyah arriva au milieu du RDC, tout le monde la regardait ou plutôt regardait ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras…

Kaiyah _hurlant_ : Mideil ! Kity !

Dans un bureau vers 11h15

Lucrène était allongée dans un divan pendant que Kity et Mideil, penchaient sur elle, étaient entrain de l'examiner avec une Kaiyah qui faisait les cents pas derrière (XD la pauvre). Quand tout à coup, Mideil se releva avant de soupirer suivit de Kity, le visage grave…

Kaiyah _inquiète_ : Quoi ?! C'est si grave que ça ?  
Mideil _regardant Lucrène/murmurant_ : Elle n'a même pas encore dix-huit ans…  
Kity _caressant le visage de l'endormie_ : …

Kaiyah allait dire quelque chose quand Mideil se tourna vers elle, elle s'arrêta complètement aphone ce qu'elle allait dire lui était sorti de l'esprit en rencontrant les beaux yeux verts du très beau châtain. Il la regardait avec un regard séducteur en se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune fille et arrivé assez prés d'elle, il lui caressa sa joue droite en souriant mais un Turk reste un Turk : froid comme la glace… Kaiyah enleva la main du jeune médecin de son visage en le regardant avec un regard froid…

Kaiyah _le regardant dans les yeux_ : La prochaine fois que tu me touches, c'est pas parce que tu es mon futur beau-frère que je t'épargnerais… Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!

C'est à ce moment là que Reno, Rude, Elena et Tseng entrèrent dans le bureau Tsenq en premier avec une Elena inquiète, un Reno examinant la jeune fille sur le divan et un Rude toujours aussi silencieux…

Tseng _en voyant Kaiyah_ : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé encore ?!  
Kaiyah _soupirant_ : On s'est fait attaqué comme d'habitude sauf qu'en ce moment c'est de plus en plus souvent…  
Tseng : Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle se soit retrouver dans cet état ?!  
Kaiyah _en haussant les épaules_ : Rien et c'est bizarre… En plus elle a raté sa cible avant de s'écroulait !  
Reno _surpris_ : Quoi elle a raté sa cible ?!  
Elena _le frappant à la tête_ : Tais-toi ou lieu de dire des conneries !

Elena se dirigea vers Mideil, encore plus inquiète avec Reno qui se frottait la tête et qui arrivé au niveau de Kaiyah et Mideil, il jeta un regard haineux au jeune homme tu genre « Touches pas à ce qui est pas à toi ! »

Tseng : Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
Kaiyah _regardant Kity tendrement_ : C'est ce que je venais de demander aux Docteurs ! Alors ?!

Kity se retourna alors pour faire face à Tseng, le visage grave.

Kity _voix grave_ : Et bien on peux oublier Lucrène, la Turk… Du moins pour le 7 prochains mois...  
Tous les Turks : Quoi ?!

Mideil se dirigea vers son bureau (c'est le sien XD), prit le fiche de santé de Lucrène :

**Citation:**

**Nom** : Shinra  
**Nom de jeune fille** : Belongn  
**Prénom** : Lucrène  
**Née le** : 23 Mai à Midgar dans les laboratoire SHINRA  
**Age** : 17 ans et demi  
**Sexe** : Féminin  
**Travail** : Turk  
**Histoire** : informations éffacés

Mideil _écrivant quelque chose sur la fiche_ : Notre chère amie est enceinte de 2 mois normal qu'elle est raté sa cible, vu son état… rire nerveux Et bien notre chère président va être très content…

Tseng devint pâle, pendant que Kity qui était allé cherché une couverture en couvrit Lucrène alors que Kaiyah faillit tomber au sol ce qu'elle ne fit pas car Reno la retint, tout aussi surpris que Elena et Rude…

Tseng : 2 mois ?! Mais c'était avant qu'ils nous annoncent leur caprice…

Mideil finit de barbouillé la fiche médical qu'il posa sur la table avant de sourire aux Turks. Sur la fiche médical on pouvait lire :

**Citation:**

**Travail** : Turk Hors Service

Mideil : Lucrène l'Intouchable n'est plus qu'une légende dorénavant ! _pensées_ Et espérins qu'elle le reste...

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se retournèrent vers la jeune fille allongée sur le divan, certains avec un regard choqué et d'autres avec un regard heureux et d'autre encore avec un regard vide… Vide comme le néant, néant qui engloutirait tout dans moins de temps qu'il ne s'en doutent mais ça ils ne la savaient pas encore…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Spoiler : Attention ce chapitre contiendra des flashs back (des retours en arrières pour les gros feignants ) Alors si vous ne comprenez pas n'hésitez pas à me contacter au 06.68. Nan je rigole envoyez-moi un MP parce que ces flashs back seront très importants pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire…**

Kity regarda Mideil avec un regard mélancolique et plein de culpabilité avec de poser celui-ci sur le groupe de Turk qui était dans la salle en soupirant. Avant de jeter ce même regard par la fenêtre, il faisait particulièrement beau pour une journée du début du printemps comme pour ce jour-là si elle avait su que ce qu'elle allait dire à Lucrène la mènerait à sa perte, elle se serait tu, oui ce jour-là elle aurait mieux fait de se taire…

1 an et 4 mois plus tôt

Kity remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, cela la calmait du moins c'était devenu un vrai tic pour elle plus qu'autre chose.

Kity énervée : C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état nom de Dieu !

Kaiyah croisant les bras : Mais rien du tout enfin rien qui puisse te conserner ! Pas vrai Lucrène ?

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers l'interpellée, celle-ci regardait en bas l'air songeur, les bras croisaient sur la poitrine. Elle attendait que la dispute soit close.

Kity soupirant : Je suis tas sœur Kaiyah, je pense avoir le droit de savoir et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me revenez dans cet état-là…

Kaiyah baissant les yeux : Je suis désolée Kity mais la discussion est close, je préfère encore partir plutôt que de rester ici me faire sermonner !

C'est sur ces mots que Kaiyah prit sa veste qui était accrochée au porte manteaux prés de la sortie, et qu'elle partit en claquant la porte comme à son habitude mais cette fois-ci c'était parce qu'elle était plus énervée qu'autre chose. Kity soupira une fois de plus avant de s'affalait sur son siège en regardant les dossier médical de renter des deux jeune femmes mais ce qu'elle regardait plus en détail, c'était l'état dans lequel elles avaient été…

**Immatricule 0674-Kaiyah. Bilan médical de dernière mission :**

Poignet gauche brisé, deux cotes déplacées dont une brisée, l'omoplate endommagée, énormément de plaie sur tout le corps plus une légère hémorragie interne.

Kity mettant sa main sur son front/pensées : Pas possible mais dans quels genres de mission, ils me les ont envoyé cette fois-ci…

Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers le deuxième dossier médical, celui de Lucrène.

**Immatricule 0079-Lucrène. Bilan médical de dernière mission :**

Quelques plaies superficielles sur les mains.

Kity pensées : Comme d'habitude, rien de vraiment grave… Finalement il lui va bien ce surnom…

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie qui était toujours en grande contemplation de la rue d'en bas, à un moment donnée elle esquissa même un sourire avec des yeux pétillants… Kity la regarda étonnée, ce n,'était pas son genre de sourire, pas du tout même ! A ce moment-là, elle avait perdu une occasion de se taire…

Elle se leva de son fauteuil pour se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, dehors toujours autant de voiture qui passaient devant l'immense bâtiment central de Midgar, la sans but précis. Alors pourquoi avait-elle sourit, ce jour-là Kity aurait préféré ne pas le savoir mais comme on le dit « le hasard fait bien les chose »… Du moins certaines d'entre elles ! Ses yeux se posèrent alors vers une limousine, immense qui plus est, blanche, postée devant le Building. Un homme habillé avec une veste blanche, très élégant en sortit le premier avant de se retourner pour aider la deuxième personne à sortir, une ravissante jeune femme : la coqueluche de la célébrité actuelle. Cet homme, Kity mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître : Rufus Junior SHINRA, Président Adjoint de la société aux cotes de son père…

Kity se tournant vers Lucrène : Lucrène qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! 

Lucrène regarda l'extérieur, positionna son arme en parallèle avec le Président Adjoint et tira, une fumée se dégagea alors sortant de son arme puis elle la rangea dans son étui, un sourire sur les lèvres. En bas on peut entendre des cris de stupeur, Kity tourna alors rapidement la tête vers la fenêtre… Un homme était mort toucher en plein cœur par la balle de Lucrène, Kity regarda dans tous les recoins cherchant le fils SHINRA des yeux, elle soupira de soulagement quand elle l'aperçut mis à l'égard du coup de feu puisque Tseng et Rude faisaient barrière à la foule qui se dissipait de peur d'être le prochain sur la liste de l'assassin. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais un deuxième coup de feu retentit, Lucrène venait de tirer une fois de plus et c'est comme ça qu'elle croisa le regard du Président Adjoint… Rufus regardait le tireur avec un regard froid dont il avait le secret puis il se mit à rire, ce qui fit se tournait ses gardes du corps vers lui, ils le regardèrent interloqués mais ils furent sorti de leur rêveries par de nouveau cris provenant de la foule, une troisième homme venait de prendre une fillette de pas plus de 11 ans en otage. Il se mit alors à courir à l'opposé de l'imposant bâtiment suivit de la fillette qu'il tirait derrière lui...

Tseng tournant la tête vers Rude : Suis-le !

Rude fit un signe d'approbation avant de s'élançait à la poursuite du fuyard quand à Tseng, il alla examiner les cadavres qui se trouvaient en plein milieu de la rue public avant de soupirer et de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre dont était sorti les coup de feu qui avait achevé deux des trois agresseurs avec une balle en plein cœur.

Tseng murmurant dans sa barbe : Aucun doute possible… une si belle précision… Lucrène…

Dans le bureau de Kity, l'ambiance était tout autre : c'était le silence complet, Kity était aphone. Quelques instant plus tard, ce fut Lucrène qui le brisa avec un soupir.

Lucrène soupirant : Il va être trop long…

Kity : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Lucrène sourire sadique : Tu verras bien…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en passant devant le porte manteau pour récupéra à son tour sa veste, avant de se retournait vers sa meilleure amie.

Lucrène : S'ils me cherchent dit leur que tu ne sais rien de mes attentions…

Kity interloquée : Quoi mais je ne les connais…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait sous entendre par là… Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre ça, elle soupira. Elle détestait être impuissante, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de devenir scientifique à la ShinRa pour au moins avoir essayer pour « elle ». Kity retourna alors à la fenêtre pour y voir passer Lucrène dans toute la foule mais un crissement de porte la fit se retourner pour faire face à…

Dans une ruelle des bas quartiers 

Rude courait depuis plus de cinq minutes après l'homme sans jamais le rattrapait et il commençait à s'essouffler à courir dans tous les sens. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ces hommes étaient très malins et entraînés. Il était coincé entre deux directions quand il entendit un bruit de pas derrière, il se retourna en voulant donner un coup de poing mais la personne esquiva sans grand mal ce qui la fit rire.

: Tu es trop lent Rude… Si j'avais voulu, tu serais déjà mort ! Prend garde la prochaine fois, t'es à découvert…

Rude : …

: Tu as perdu sa trace à ce que je vois…

Rude : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venue, Lucrène ? Ce n'était pas tes affaires que je saches… Tu es attaché à l'enrichissement de la ShinRa, pas à la protection rapproché que je saches…

Lucrène riant : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas te voler ton poste ! Et puis je ne l'ai jamais vu ce fameux fils ShinRa, je fais juste ce qui me semble juste…

Elle baissa les yeux, Rude posa sa main sur son épaules en signe de compassion.

Rude : Je suis désolé pour ta mère, c'était un très bon élément…

Lucrène : Ce sont les risques du métier même si je doute que se soit un accident…

Rude voulu répliquer mais Lucrène se leva et le poussa vers la droite, on venait de leur tirait dessus. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, faisant face à leur agresseur qui avait le sourire aux lèvres mais elle le regarda bien malgré le noir, qu'il était taché de sang mais pas du sien puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas touché tout à l'heure.

Lucrène le défiant du regard : Je peux savoir ce qui vous fais rire ?

: Vous étés tomber en plein dans mon piège rire machiavélique

Lucrène : Je sais !

? surprit : Comment ça vous savez ?

Lucrène : Ben si vous voulez parler des types qui devaient nous tiraient dessus avec des mitraillettes et la mini bombe que vous aviez prévu de faire explosé en pleine grande place…

? les yeux écartelés : Mais co…comment ?!

Lucrène : Ben tout simplement parce qu'ils sont mort grand sourire

: Quoi mes six cents hommes ?!

Lucrène : six cents… Ah oui je me disais aussi qu'il en manquait un…

Elle se retourna et avec son arme qu'elle venait de sortir, elle tira sur l'homme qui s'apprêter a leur tirait dessus puis elle le rangea de nouveau dans son étui avant d'aider Rude à se relever en le tendant la main droite avec un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

Rude : Votre complot contre la ShinRa tombe à l'eau…

Lucrène : T'es sûr que s'était un complot ?

Rude goutte d'eau : Sûrement et maintenant laisse-moi finir . !

Lucrène croissant les bras : D'accord, d'accord je te laisse finir ton travail !

Rude : Bien

Il se dirigea vers l'homme qui pointa son arme sur lui en ricanant c'est alors que Lucrène remarqua qu'il avait en plus du sang sur les vêtements, du sang sur les mains et la petite fille avait disparu. Elle devint pâle en imaginant ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche au grand désespoir de Rude…

Lucrène regard malveillant : Où est la petite fille qui était avec toi quand tu t'es enfui ?

? ricanant de plus belle : La petite… Et bien elle devenait trop énervante à force de crier à l'aide alors je lui ai tuer d'une balle dans la tête, elle devenait un boulet pour moi… sourire sadique

Pour Lucrène s'était la phrase de trop, elle se dirigea vers l'homme après avoir pris grand soin de mettre un crochet du droit à Rude qui s'écroula par terre sous la puissance de celui-ci en lui murmurant un pardon, mais elle savait qu'il l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle allait faire… Elle avança vers l'homme l'air de plus en plus malveillant qui riait en voyant la jeune femme se dirigeait vers lui.

: C'est vrai que tu as tuer mes hommes mais ton ami t'as certainement aider et tu l'assomme qu'elle bonne idée, ça serra plus facile pour moi de t'achever…

Lucrène : …

? en pointant son arme sur elle : Pauvre idiote !

Il tira mais la balle alla s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face et son proie avait disparut. Il ricana avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche et prendre un crochet du gauche par Lucrène…

**Scène violente**

Kaiyah cherchait Rude et Lucrène depuis que Kity lui avait dit qu'elle était parti l'aider, cette rencontre l'avait surprise et elle avait préféré aller les chercher elle-même qu'un simple soldat de deuxième classe, elle y arriverait plus vite. C'est comme ça qu'après avoir cherché pendant plus d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle se retrouva dans un ruelle qui sentait le sang à plein nez. Elle se boucha le nez tellement l'odeur était répugnante et c'est en avançant qu'elle trouvait Rude assommé contre le mur et du sang qui coulait jusqu'à touchait ses chaussures…

Kaiyah pensées : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici…

Quelques mètres après le corps inanimé de Rude qu'elle avait pris grand soin d'installé devant la ruelle pour que les services de nettoyage de la ShinRa s'en occupe, elle trouva par terre ce qui devait être les reste d'une tête humaine puis quelques mètres encore plus loin les reste éventrait d'un cadavre sans tête, elle ramena sa main à la bouche pour ne pas vomir tellement le tout était horrible…

Kaiyah pensées : Quel horreur…

C'est à ce moment, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une silhouette humaine encore entière recroquevillée sur elle-même, qu'elle comprit. Elle se précipita vers elle en évitant les restes du cadavres éparpille au passage jusqu'à atteindre la personne, elle s'assit à cote d'elle et allait dire quelque chose…

Lucrène : Il est mort…

Kaiyah : …

Lucrène : Rude aussi je l'ai assommé mais je savais que si je ne le fessait pas, il m'en empêcherait…

Kaiyah en posant sa main sur son épaule : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Lucrène : Je l'ai tué… Il avait tuer cette petite fille sans défense sous prétexte qu'elle était devenu un boulet à force d'appeler à l'aide alors sourire sadique Je lui ai montre ce que c'était d'appeler à l'aide…

Kaiyah : …

Lucrène sortant sa tête de ses bras : Et Rude ?

Kaiyah : Seulement amochait, il ne t'en voudra pas parce que comme moi il te connaît… Les services de nettoyage l'on sûrement ramener à la société et on devrai en faire autant toutes les deux avant que quelqu'un ne passe dans le coin…

Elle se releva la première en tendant la main à Lucrène pour l'inviter à en faire de même, ce qu'elle fit avant de grimaçait de dégoût.

Lucrène grimaçant : C'est dégelasse !  
Kaiyah : Je viens de m'en rendre compte...


	3. Chapter 3

Spoiler : Voilà la suite (je deviens vraiment accro à cette histoire) mais je tiens a préciser que nous sommes revenu au moment où Mideil, notre séduisant scientifique annonce que Lucrène (la sadique pour Min Ilou) est enceinte…

Vers 17h dans le bureau de Mideil Cela a peu prés cinq heure que Kity veillait sur le sommeil de son amie, elle soupira avant de se levait pour se diriger vers la fenêtre quand une main se resserra autour de son poignet droit, surprise, elle tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que Lucrène avait les yeux ouvert et la fixer. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans un mot, les jeunes femmes semblait s'observer avec le regard jusqu'à ce que notre scientifique ne s'agenouille prés de la Turk… 

Kity en souriant : Est-ce que ça va Lune ?

Lucrène se leva pour se retrouver assise sur le divan avant de poser la main droite sur son front, elle tourna la tête vers Kity.

Lucrène : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et puis qu'est-ce que je fais dans le bureau de Mideil ?

Kity parut gênée par la question de son amie, elle préféra l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se levait pour se dirigeait cette fois pour de bon à la fenêtre où une fois arrivait à la vitre regarda l'extérieur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine…

Kity : C'est…Il fait beau aujourd'hui tu ne trouve pas ?

Lucrène : Peut être je ne sais pas j'ai pas eu le temps d'en prendre conscience et je te signales que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question . !

Kity se tournant vers elle : Nan c'est que je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir…

Lucrène se leva du divan, enfila le pull qui se trouvait sur la chaise qu'occupait sa meilleure amie, il n'y a pas longtemps avant de s'approcher vers le bureau où ses yeux rencontrèrent sa fiche de santé, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise à la lecture du « Hors Service ». Son réflexe fut de se retourner vers la scientifique qui était tombait à genoux et qui commençait à pleurer, elle se précipita vers elle en s'agenouillant pour la prendre dans les bras…

Lucrène paniquant : Qu'est ce… Mais tu pleures Kity ?!

Kity pleurant : Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… J'aurais tellement voulu te protéger comme ma propre petite sœur…

Lucrène interloquée : Mais désolé pour qui ?

? sourire sadique : Désolé pour toi ma chère Lucrène…

En entendant cette voix, Lucrène se figea sur place : son sang venait de se geler dans ses veines, elle commençait à tremblait… Kity, quand à elle, se levant rapidement avant de se mettre devant Lucrène comme pour créer une sorte de barrière physique en jetant un regard haineux à l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce…

Kity regard haineux : Je peux savoir ce que vous fêtez ici ?

: Et bien je prend des nouvelles de ma fille n'ai-je point le droit ?

Kity : Effectivement vous n'en avez pas le droit alors sortez de cette pièce !

: Je vois puisque c'est ainsi je repasserais Lucrène…

Il fit un pivot pour se dirigeait vers le porte qui était restée ouverte après qu'il l'eut ouverte mais arrivé à l'encadre de celle-ci, il s'arrêta avant de rire et de tourner la tête vers Kity qui venait de prendre Lucrène, encore tremblante, dans ses bras pour la calmer…

: De toute façon vous ne pourrez pas toujours m'empêcher de l'approcher Docteur… Un jour viendra où vous ne serais plus là pour la protéger rire sadique

Kity : Si c'est pour la protéger d'un malade comme vous, ne vous inquiétez pas je serais toujours là le défiant du regard

: C'est ce que l'on verra ma chère Kity…

Il passa enfin la porte avant d'esquisser un sourire sadique quand il croisa le beau scientifique qui revenait prendre des nouvelles de son amie, Mideil lui jeta alors un regard haineux à son tour.

: Au faite félicitation à la future maman, je suis sûr que ce spécimen là quoique quelque peu bâtard fera un excellent cobaye rire

Kity baissa les yeux en serrant plus fort Lucrène dans ses bras, les yeux de celle-ci venaient de perdre leurs couleurs et étaient vide au mot « futur maman ». Quand à Mideil il serra le poing avant de lâchait les papier qu'il avait dans les mains pour se jeter sur l'homme en blouse blanche et le plaquer contre le mur ce qui fit rire de plus belle l'autre taré (ben quoi je met des précisions). En voyant que Mideil avait céder à la colère, elle lâcha Lucrène pour se précipiter vers les deux hommes, et entourer le scientifique avec ses bras par la taille.

Kity : Arrête tu sais que ça ne servirait à rien Mideil !

Mideil leva le poing, prés à frapper l'autre scientifique quand à quelques mini mètre de son visage, il s'arrêta et recula en prenant Kity par la main en l'embrassant celle-ci sur le front tendrement. Le scientifique frotta sa blouse blanche avant de sourire aux deux autres scientifiques qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

: Alala mon cher Mideil, cette fille te mène par le bout du nez à ce que je voit…

Mideil serrant le poing : …

: A ta place, je…

Lucrène pointant son arme : Justement tu n'es pas à sa place ! Dégage ou je ne n'ai qu'a appuyer sur la détente pour que ta jolie petite cervelle ne se repende dans le couloir et les seuls qui en seront ennuyés ce son ceux qui feront le ménage…

: Voyant tu es incapable de tirer sur ton propre père, tu deviendrais un véritable monstre Lucrène rire

Lucrène sourire sadique : Tu dois bien savoir que je le ferrais sans hésiter parce que c'est toi qui a fait ce que je suis…

Le scientifique recula devant les menaces de sa propre fille mais elle avait raison, il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer alors il préféra tourner les talons en lançant un « On se reverra » avant de disparaître totalement du couloir. Kity se retourna vers Lucrène en la prenant par les épaules.

Kity : Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il allait rentré…

Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant à fuir le regard de sa meilleure amie quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna pour faire face à Mideil qui avait fini de ramasser ses documents.

Mideil : Si lui est rentré de mission, cela veut aussi dire que les soldats de premier classe, eux aussi sont rentrés… Tu vois de qui je veux parler Lune ?

Lucrène sourire : Je vois exactement de qui tu veux parler… 

Kity lâcha Lucrène avant d'esquisser un sourire avant de revenir au divan pour y prendre la veste de la jeune fille et de lui tendre.

Kity : Mais avant va voir Rufus et explique lui sinon tu sais de quoi ton père est capable, il est peut être un des seuls à pouvoir te protéger de ce malade…

Lucrène : Vous me protéger plus que vous ne le pensez, Mideil et toi, peut etre que vous ne me protéger pas physiquement mais sans l'esprit, le corps n'est rien et vous, vous étés ce soutien moral dont j'ai besoin et ça c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de passer la porte pour se diriger vers le dernier étage en priant mentalement que ça se passe bien…

Mideil la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ascenseur avant de retourner sur Kity quand il remarqua que des larmes commencer à se formaient dans ses yeux, il sourit en les essuyant avant de se pencher vers son visage…

Mideil avant de l'embrasser : Elle l'a dit nous, nous la protégeons à notre manière…

18h15 devant la porte du bureau du Président Adjoint

Lucrène avait mi plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu de monter, enfin c'était plus parce que qu'en plein chemin il lui avait prit une énorme envi de vomir, et c'est ça qui avait prit plus de temps. Elle prit une grande respiration une fois devant la porte avant de taper à la porte et se fut une des nombreuses secrétaires du Président Adjoint qui vint lui ouvrit avec un sourire artificiel dont elles avaient l'habitude… Malheureusement pour elle, Rufus était en plein réunion avec des particuliers de la ShinRa et elle semblait être très importantes…

Lucrène pensées : P'tin encore la chance çç

Le visage de Rufus s'illumina en apercevant la Turk entrait dans la pièce. Mais il continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu…

Rufus : Je suis d'accord tout à faite d'accord avec chacun d'entre vous…

Lucrène gênée : Euh je crois que je vais vous laissez, je repasserais Monsieur le Président…

Les hommes ne prêtèrent même pas attention a la jeune fille, ce qui leur importer peu c'était leur discussion avec le futur Président de la ShinRa alors une femme même si elle était belle, il s'en fichait !

Rufus : Non reste ! Ils allaient justement partir parce que l'on aura tout le temps de discuter du rapport de la mission au cratère nord demain matin…

Les hommes en question se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de faire des aller/retour entre le fil ShinRa et la jeune fille : il les jetait à la porte pour une simple fille ?! Ils se levèrent en râlant et se dirigèrent vers la porte en jetant des regard haineux à la Turk au passage suivit de la secrétaire que Rufus renvoya malgré le fait que le demoiselle avait des comptes rendus à lui faire passer mais la seule phrase qu'il répondit ce fut : « Plus tard, plus tard ! »

Une fois tous sorti, Lucrène se tourna vers son mari, son ventre venait de se nouer et sa gorge devenait de plus en plus sèche.

Lucrène balbutiant : Rufus…faut que je te…parles…c'est imp.…

Elle ne put finir se phrase que Rufus venait de l'embrasser langoureusement pour lui montrait à quel point sa femme lui avait manqué. Elle resserra leur étreinte après tout que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Le lendemain matin vers 8h42 dans la chambre de l'étage 77

Rufus se réveilla le premier, il avait l'habitude des réveils tôt avec sa mission qui avait duré plus de sept semaines quand il se rappela qu'il avait une réunion le matin-même, il grimaça mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une silhouette, il sourit avant de l'embrassa sur son épaules droite qui était dénudée de draps ce qui, ce contact, fit bouger l'endormie qui se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le Président Adjoint qui l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres, ce qui l'a fit sourire dans son sommeil. Rufus posa sa tête sur sa main pour admirer la vue quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge qui se trouvait en parallèle avec le jeune fille.

Rufus pensées : neuf heure moins cinq… soupire Va falloir que j'y ailles pour ce fichu rapport sinon le Grand Général va encore bouder !

Il se leva, s'habilla avec ses habits de la veille puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu de rester à la société comme quoi tout arrive… Il esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers sa femme pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres quand il fut tiré par les deux bras, qui s'étaient noués autour de son cou, de la belle endormie qui avait les yeux bien ouverts.

Rufus grimaçant : Faut que j'y ailles Lune !

Lucrène : Rufus, faut qu'on parle avant…

Rufus se détachant : Ce soir, je te promets !

A contre cœur, elle le laissa partir avant de soupirer en se retrouvant seule dans la chambre. Elle souleva les draps pour enfiler la chemise blanche appartenant à Rufus qui traînait par terre depuis la veille, une fois fini, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour poser ses mains sur la vitre puis son front avant de commencer à pleurer.

Lucrène pleurant : J'y arriverais pas… Mon dieu donnait moi le courage, je vous en prie…

Vers 9h10 dans la chambre 94 à l'étage 7

Kaiyah dormait paisiblement, la tête contre le torse de Reno qui dormait lui aussi quand soudain elle sursauta ce qui la réveilla. Après quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'adaptent a la lueur du jour, elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise le rouge mais rien n'y fit : elle ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Kaiyah pensées : Moi aussi je t'aime mais je t'en prie lâche-moi . !

Après plusieurs tentatives sans succès, il la lâcha au contact des lèvres de la Turk contre les siennes, elle put alors soupirer de soulagement. Elle se leva du lit pour se diriger vers le miroir pour se rattacher les cheveux quand elle vu a travers le reflet du réveil dans celui-ci, son visage se décomposa : 9h15…

Elle se retourna vers le dormeur avant de commencer a le bousculer pour le réveiller…

Kaiyah le secouant : Reno réveille-toi ! On est déjà en retard ! Raa c'est pour ça que j'aime pas qu'on fasse ça la veille d'un rapport !

Mais comme rien en réussi a le réveille, elle en profitant pour se rhabiller en pestant quand quelque chose de chaud s'accrocha a son poignet pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Elle atterrit alors sur le dos sur le lit avec Reno qui la regardait en souriant au dessus d'elle, il la chevaucha pour être sûr qu'elle ne bougeras pas avant de l'embrasser langoureusement ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la Turk qui essaya tant bien que mal de résister au tentation du rouge…

Kaiyah murmurant : Reno…Pas maintenant ! On… est déjà en retard !

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant puisqu'il commença a défaire bouton par bouton la veste de Turk qu'elle venait de remettre en commencent a l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir brusquement et de giflait son ami.

Kaiyah se relevant : Nan Reno . !

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds en se frottant la joue qu'elle venait de frapper pendant qu'elle lui envoya son boxer après avoir refermer sa veste.

Kaiyah : Allez lève-toi, on est déjà bien assez en retard . !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Spoiler : Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose, même si pour moi c'est naturel : je commence toujours par un chapitre sur Kity et je fini toujours sur Kaiyah XD Peut être en fonction de l'âge puisque dans Intouchable, Kity a 22 ans et Kaiyah en a 19 ce qui contraste avec les 17 ans de Lucrène. C'est pour ça que les jeunes demoiselles la considèrent comme leur petite sœur ! Donc je vais arranger ça dans ce chapitre et avant de partir petite précision si vous n'avez pas encore compris : Lucrène n'a peur de rien sauf de son père…**

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion à l'étage 72 vers 10h35

Scarlet : Bien, je vois que maintenant tout le monde est arrivé…

Tseng mains sur le front/pensées : Une heure et demi de retard, c'est pas possible… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu des Turks pareil ?

Kaiyah nerveuse : Excusez-nous encore une fois, ça ne se reproduira plus '

Reno : Eh ! J'étais très bien dans mon lit avec to…

Kaiyah lui écrase le pied : Promis ! Et encore pardon '

Rufus : Bien nous pouvons commencer, donc comme je m'apprêtais à le dire avant que nous ne soyons interrompu…

Reno et Kaiyah : …

Vers 13h04 devant la salle principale

Kaiyah poussa la porte brusquement, apparemment énervée, elle traçait droit en bousculant des employer qui juraient en se retrouvant projeter contre le mur, sans s'arrêter pour s'excuser (Ben c'est une Turk après tout XD). Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper la jeune fille.

: Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

? se retournant brusquement : Non mais t'es pas fichu de dire un truc sensé Reno !

Reno : Pour la énième fois : Je m'excuse ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?!

Kaiyah réfléchit : Que tu te mette à genoux !

Reno surprit : Quoi ?! Plutôt mourir !

Kaiyah sourire : Et bien sinon tu peux toujours…

Reno recule : Je n'aime pas ce sourire angélique ça prouve que tu prépare quelque chose qui ne vas pas me plaire '

Kaiyah sourire : Raah ne dis pas n'importe quoi l'attrapant par le col de sa veste Alors tu me suis ?

Reno : Ai-je vraiment le choix çç

Kaiyah : Non tu ne l'as pas à moins que tu veuille passer tes prochaine nuits d'hivers seul dans ton lit

Reno : Ca c'est pas vraiment un problème Il y a plein de filles qui n'attendent que moi dans leurs lits

Kaiyah serre la veste : Tu peux répéter, j'ai mal entendu . !

Reno peur : Non non, j'ai rien dit… Je te suis '

Tseng sortit quelques minutes plus tard, tenant divers documents du rapport de mission (mais on s'en fout XD), suivit de très très prés par Elena et de Rude. Elena se retint de rire en voyant la scène de ménage entres ses deux collègues.

Elena : Pauvre Reno ! Je pari pour le 104 !

Rude : Trop facile… Pour le 207 !

Tseng décrochant son PSH : Déjà fait, il y a deux jour… Je le sais c'est moi qui ai dû tout nettoyer ' Oui allô ?

Elle se retourna brusquement alors que Rude, lui, se retourna discrètement vers leur « chef » avant que dans un grand bruit, Elena n'avale sa salive.

Elena hésitante : Le…208…

Tseng sourire : Bien sûr, tu la connais : elle adore s'entraîner sur des systèmes jamais encore tenté surtout avec Reno… Au moins, je ne l'entendrais plus ces temps-ci… Le bonheur !

Puis il reprit sa conversation téléphonique tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, Elena regarda Rude quelques secondes avant de soupirer : Il ne changeront jamais…

Vers 14h dans la salle de combat pour le SOLDAT

Deux hommes, d'âge assez jeune, combattaient l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux des quelques rares soldats de 1ere classe du SOLDAT. Tout le monde parlait, chahutait, pariait et applaudissait le combat. Quelques minutes le combats se fit arrêté par un 3eme soldat voyant qu'aucun des deux combattants ne se fatiguer… Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur avant qu'un ne tape l'autre amicalement dans le dos.

: Tu deviens de plus en plus difficile a rivaliser Séphiroth ! Cette mission à Junon t'as fait du bien à ce que je vois !

Séphiroth : Peut être mais elle n'était pas du tout repos…

: Ne dis pas ça, elle nous a bien servi et puis ce qui compte c'est que nous avions aider les villageois !

Séphiroth : Je trouve que tu souris beaucoup en ce moment depuis que tu es parti de balader tout seul en centre ville…

: Ha ha c'est vrai Ca te déplait ?

Séphiroth : Surtout pas c'est juste qu'en ce moment, ça en devient lassant… tu souris bêtement a longueur de journée '

Le brun voulut répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer une jeune fille brune qui se précipita sur eux. Elle embrassa le Grand Général sur les lèvres avant de le serrer dans ses bras sous les yeux étonnés des deux hommes…

: Ca va faire des heures que je vous cherches… Pourtant je me doutais que vous étiez ici '

? tout content/serre la jeune fille avec Séphiroth : Lune ! Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir !

Séphiroth : Xx asphyxie totale

Lucrène lâchant Séphiroth : Alors comment c'est passé la mission ?

: Très ennuyante d'après le Grand Général XD Il devait s'ennuyait de sa… remarquant quelque chose Ben Séphiroth ça va pas ?

Séphiroth : Tu parles Zack… grand sourire sadique

Zack : Ok je me tais '

La jeune fille se mit à rire à la remarque de ses amis avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras à son tour et de soupirer.

Lucrène : Moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué, la ville est bien trop calmer sans vous ' Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… Je…

Zack : Tu ?

Lucrène : Je… Non laisser tomber ce n'est pas le moment

: Mademoiselle Belongn ! On vous demande à l'infirmerie…

Lucrène se crispant sur le brun : Surtout ne me dite pas que…

Séphiroth : Reno…

Zack : Kaiyah…

Lucrène : Nan çç Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait « encore» ?!

Elle leur sourit avant de sortir de la salle, les laissant seuls tous deux, pour se dirigez vers l'infirmerie…

Infirmerie, étage 7, vers 14h45

Lucrène passa la porte avec un air de déjà vu sur le visage, en voyant nos deux grands blessés, elle esquissa un sourire avec un signe de « non » avec la tête. Quand soudain quelqu'un la bouscula avant de se diriger vers eux. Leur couleur passèrent du rose voir rouge à cause du sang qu'ils avaient sur le visage à blanc livide en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Kaiyah s'accrochant à Reno : Môman TT

Reno : Aie èé ! Et pis t'assume, c'était ton idée !

: Mais vous étés inconscients ma parole . !

Reno lassée : Tu me parles sur un autre ton d'abord ! Je suis majeur !

: Ben justement, tu devrais montrer l'exemple pas le mauvais ! soupire Aucune autorité avec elle, tu comprend vraiment rien : VOUS AURIEZ PU Y PASSER !!

C'est alors qu'un homme en blouse blanche arriva avant de forcer un sourire à l'attention de Lucrène puis il prit sa collègue dans ses bras en lui tapotant tendrement le dos pour la calmer.

: Ils vont finir par me tuer si ça continue… Alors tu devras te marier tout seul Mideil...

Le scientifique l'embrasse sur le front avant d'esquisser un sourire bêta au mot « marier ».

Mideil grand sourire : Mais non, tu es juste sur les nerfs en ce moment ça passera Et puis je suis là moi ç !

Kity : C'est vrai

Lucrène : …

Reno regardant ailleurs : …

Kaiyah goutte d'eau : Euh si on revenait sur notre sujet ' ?

Lucrène et Reno tout bas : Tu t'enfonces…

Kity énervée : Oui tu t'enfonce… sourire angélique Bientôt tu couleras

Kaiyah : Euh reprenez votre discutions '

Tous les autres goutte d'eau : …

Mideil : Et pis plus tard, on aura des enfants, une maison… part dans son délire Et pis si ce qu'on a fait hier ce reproduit encore, tu tomberas rapidement enceinte

Lucrène grave/baissant les yeux : …

Kity rouge : Eu n'en parles pas devant les autres . Je déteste ça !

Kaiyah soufflant : Pff on a déjà sauter le cap des baisers avec Reno, vous croyez quoi qu'on l'a jamais fait OO ?!

Reno gêné devant le regard de feu de Kity : Hum…

Lucrène tousse : Ahem t'es cuite…

Kaiyah s'arrêtant net : Que… Est-ce que je viens de parler de ma vie privée ?

Lucrène, Reno et Mideil oui de la tête : …

Kity se contenant : Ggggrrrr Kaiyh…

Kaiyah : Euh…

Kity allait répliquer quelque chose à l'encontre de sa sœur quand Mideil la fit tourné sur elle-même pour l'embrasser tendrement, Kity sous la surprise se laissa faire mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'et que derrière son dos, le jeune scientifique faisait d'étrange signe… Des signe de « Dégagez . ! »

Lucrène goutte d'eau : Me sens limite exclue là '

Kaiyah : …

Reno attrapant Kaiyah par le bras : Aller on se casse !

Kaiyah n'eut pas le temps de contredire Reno que déjà tous deux s'enfuyaient dans les couloirs c'est comment ça que notre scientifique préférée compris le stratagème, elle repoussa Mideil en lui jetant un regard mauvais avant de courir à la poursuite de sa sœur en criant des « Ne crois pas t'en tirai aussi facilement ! » Mideil se tourna vers Lucrène jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment tous deux ne purent se contenir, ils éclatèrent de rire…

Mideil se calmant : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Lucrène forçant un sourire : Oui, oui je t'assure ça va  
Mideil air grave et sérieux : Tu mens très mal… C'est les hormones, sûrement mais répond-moi franchement, et ne me ment pas je le verrais à ton visage si ça devient rouge c'est que tu as mentis… Tiens quand Kity sera enceinte, je lui demanderait si elle a un amant et je verrais si elle ment !

Lucrène : Euh…

Mideil redevenant sérieux : Hum désolé ' Tu lui as dit ?

Lucrène : Je ne peux pas lui dire… Imagine la réaction qu'il aurait, dans sa tête c'est encore un grand enfant rêveur… Je ne peux pas le sortir de ses rêves et le mettre face à la dure réalité…

Mideil : Qu'il va être père…

Quelque part dans les couloirs de la ShinRa vers 15h

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Kity cherchait vainement sa sœur sans la trouver. Enervée de courir n'importe comment, n'importe où, elle décida que ses recherches se feraient stratégiquement en commençant par le refuge des Turks : leur salle de travail. Mais arrivée à moins de quinze mètre, Kity, perdue dans ses pensées, percuta une énorme chose qui barrait l'accès à cette salle…

Un homme en costume de Turks et des Lunettes noires lui faisait face avec toujours la même impression vide sur le visage, Rude…

Kity énervée : Tu pourrais pas faire un peu attention ?!

Rude : Tu ne pourrais pas regarder devant toi ?

Kity se relevant : Désolé soupire Je suis assez énervée à cause de Kaiyah et Reno ; tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Rude : …

Kity : Ils ont failli se tuer avec le système d'entraînement ce ne sont encore que des gamins ma parole ! Comment tu fais pour supporter Reno ?

Rude : Va savoir, je me suis acheté des bouchon d'oreille ça doit marcher…

Kity mine réjouit : Des bouchons Faut que j'achète des bouchon pour Lu… Lucrène ?! Raah je voulais parler avec elle mais je suis partis '

Rude : Ben retourne-y…

Kity : Oui merci ' Nan je dois trouver Reno et Kaiyh ! Mais Lucrène…

Rude : …

Kity tapotant l'épaule de Rude : Tu me les chercheras pour moi ?

Sans même attendre la réponse de celui-ci, Kity sourit à Rude avant de partir en lui murmurant un « Merci » après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, 30 secondes après non plus, il ne bougeait plus… Il ne bougeait plus tout court… C'est alors qu'un jeune homme sortit de derrière la statue que formait Rude, celui-ci avait les cheveux rouge.

Reno sortant de derrière Rude : Pffiou, cette fois c'était moins une '

Rude : …

Kaiyah regardant Rude : Ca va pas Rude

Reno : Laisse-le, il parle plus depuis la dernière fois

Kaiyah : C'est ta faute t'as laissé ouvert fais genre de regarder ailleurs

Rude toussant : Hum vous n'étés pas discret c'est tout ce que je peux dire

Reno : Et Kity, elle, elle est pas maligne '

Rude toussant :

Kaiyah goutte d'eau : Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il parlait Reno '

Reno : … temps de réaction Quoi ?! Rude t'es qu'un vicieux !

Rude : T n'as qu'à être pudique…

Kaiyah : Il a raison… Moi je ne fais que subir '

Reno goutte d'eau : Tu ne serait pas entrain d'inverser les rôles ?

Kaiyah sourire angélique : Mais qu'et-ce que tu vas raconter comme bêtises ' ?

Reno tout bas : C'est bien ce que je me disais '

Rez de Chaussé, Hall d'entrée de la Shinra vers 19h15

Un jeune homme âgé d'environ une vingtaine d'années descendît de l'ascenseur, un bouquet de rose rouge et blanches à la main, il semblait joyeux assez par ce temps. Puisqu'à l'extérieur, il pleuvait des cordes mais cela ne semblait pas affecter son humeur contrairement au personnel qui avait du mal à la tâche. Le rouquin s'approcha alors vers la réceptionniste en souriant ce qui étonna la jeune femme qui fondit immédiatement en voyant le fils du directeur s'adresser à elle.

Rufus : Annulez tous mes rendez-vous de ce soir, je prend une pause

Réceptionniste gênée : Mais…

Rufus : Oui ?

Réceptionniste : Je suis désolé Monsieur ShinRa mais votre père revient ce soir et il vous ord… Il vous demande de le rejoindre et cela peut durer toute la soirée…

Rufus perdant son sourire : Ah…

Il regarda pendant quelques secondes tristement ses fleurs avant de les passer à la secrétaire. Son visage était redevenu celui qu'il était quand il était « Président Adjoint », un homme sans sentiments distingués… Il lui donna le bouquet sans un mot en la regardant méchamment ce qui effraya la pauvre secrétaire…

Rufus : Jetez-moi ces horreurs !

Réceptionniste : Mais !

Rufus : Est-ce que je vous ai demandé votre avis ?

Puis laissant la réceptionniste choquée par ce changement brutal de personnalité, Rufus la quitta pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Et à peine fut-il monté dans l'appareil, que l'autre ascenseur s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ébène descendre, le visage grave… Elle passa sans faire attention à ce qui se passait dans le hall, elle soupira c'est alors que la secrétaire la remarqua, elle l'appela mais trop tard celle-ci était déjà sortie…

Au même moment, étage 25

Un homme en blouse blanche était accoudé à la fenêtre, un petit rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut une jeune fille attendre un taxi. Il se mit à rire, rire d'un rire mauvais… Puis il soupira devant tant d'espoir en vain, il se retourna faisant face à un homme aux cheveux argenté, aussi long qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Le scientifique remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se tourner vers son collègue : un homme aux cheveux noir rassemblait en queue de cheval. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, l'autre scientifique se frottant les mains en regardant le Général qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

: Parfait… Oui tout se passe comme prévu…

Le Nigth, 21h07

Le Nigth était un restaurant très chic et en vogue de Midgar, il était toujours marqué complet et il fallait être haut placé dans la société pour pourvoir se le payer (c'est le même que celui où Zell a amené Tifa).

Lucrène était installée à une table une coupe de champagne à la main, prés d'une fenêtre, et elle se divertissait en regardant les voitures passaient sur la route en bas. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ça monter avant de poser sa coupe sur la table. C'est alors qu'un maître d'hôtel arriva, fit un signe de tête à Lucrène qui lui rendit et il finit par s'asseoir sur l chaise en face d'elle.

Maître d'hôtel : Ca ne va pas madame ? Vous vous sentez mal ?

Lucrène en souriant : Non tout va bien je vous remercie…

Maître d'hôtel : Pourtant quelque chose vous tracasse…

Lucrène : C'est que… Je me sens un peu seule, je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger seule…buvant une gorgée Monsieur n'est pas là et ça se fait sentir, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose puisqu'il ne m'a pas appelé…

Maître d'hôtel apparemment gêné : …

Lucrène posant sa coupe : Quoi ?!

Maître d'hôtel : Monsieur va très bien, il est ne ce moment dans le bulding de sa société…

Lucrène : Comment étés-vous au courant alors que moi, je ne le suis pas ?!

Maître d'hôtel : C'est que peut être, il ne voulais pas que vous le dérangiez…

Voyant que Lucrène ne comprenait pas ses sous-entendus, il se crata la nuque apparemment gêné par ce qu'il allait dire puis de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne le sache, elle se levant pour se diriger vers la jeune fille.

Maître d'hôtel murmurant : Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai ouïe dire que le livreur qui l'a servit dans son bureau l'est vu accompagné de… hum, enfin vous verrez de vous-même…

Une fois qu'il eut dit cette phrase, le maître d'hôtel se retira, honteux d'en avoir peu être trop dit alors qu'après tout se n'était encore qu'une enfant, et ça lui fendait le cœur de la maître en face de la dure réalité mais il préférait qu'elle le sache plutôt qu'elle ne l'apprenne par elle-même. Lucrène mit quelques secondes à ce que les informations deviennent véritablement claires dans sa tête mais quand elle le furent, elle serra la coup de champagne qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et sans s'en rendre compte, son la pression celle-ci se brisa laissant des entailles dans la main de la jeune fille…

Elle regarda alors sa main alors que tout le personnel du restaurant se dirigeait en courant vers elle pour s'occuper d'elle, mais ils furent surpris quand il furent une goutte, deux goutte tombait de ses yeux… Le responsable de l'hôtel arriva et fut surpris de la voir pleure, il était le seul à connaître ses origine de Turks. Cela le cloua sur place, même un Turk pouvait pleurer, un être qui e devait de n'avoir aucun sentiment… Lucrène se leva, en divaguent à droite puis à gauche, comme si tout autours d'elle tournait et ne semblait plus vouloirs s'arrêter, elle avait le ventre noué avec une forte envi de vomir tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler mais sachant que ça ne serait pas bien pour le bébé, elle se retint… Le bébé, c'était le première fois qu'elle pensait à son bien être plutôt qu'au sien, elle avait décidé après un grande et longue discussion avec Mideil qu'elle ne le garderais pas parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune… Mais ça n'avait été qu'une excuse, comme toute les autres pour expliquer ses caprices envers ses amis, elle ne voulait pas le garder de peur que Rufus ne la quitte mais finalement avec ou sans bébé, il la quitterait et ça, elle venait de s'en rendre compte…

Lucrène se tenant au mur/pensées : Non il s'est trompé, jamais Rufus ne me tromperait…

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre son sac et sa veste pour se diriger vers le bulding pour comme l'avait dit le maître d'hôtel « en avoir le cœur net »…

Etage 77, bureau du Président vers 21h30 

Après avoir été déposé devant l'imposant bulding ShinRa, Lucrène s'était tout de suite diriger vers l'ascenseur mais la secrétaire l'avait arrêté pour lui dire que Monsieur Rufus ShinRa était encore ici. Lucrène en avait assez qu'on lui dise comme si ça ne remuait pas le couteau dans la plaie alors comme réponse, la jeune fille se retrouva dans le mur…

Puis d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dire avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, Rufus se trouvait dans le bureau de son père, alors elle se dirigea de pied ferme vers celle-ci. Dans l'ascenseur, elle avait croisé Kaiyah qui était toujours entrain de se disputer avec Reno et Kity mais celle si avait tourné la tête au mauvais moment puisqu'elle avait remarqué le visage marquer par les pleurs de sa meilleure ami mais ne pouvant rien faire de plus que d'attendre que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête pour monter dans l'autre…

Une fois en face de cette porte, Lucrène perdu tout le courage et la rancœur qu'elle avait accumule durant le trajet. Elle préférait encore être trahis même si elle devait le savoir que de se retrouver seule… Elle allait faire demi tour quand elle entendu des rires de femme, elle s'arrête, se crispant sur sa robe avant de fermer les yeux. Non, elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si…

Dans l'ascenseur vers 21h32 

Kaiyah tapant sur les murs : Il peut pas aller plus vite cette ascenseur !

Reno : Si t'es pas contente, t'avais qu'à prendre les escaliers !

Kity : 78 étages avec 83 escaliers de plus de 293 chacun…

Rude : Ca aurait fait beaucoup…

Kity : Plus de 24 319 marches… Oui c'est beaucoup…

Reno : …

Kaiyah : Euh ben va pour l'ascenseur '

Reno : T'es déjà dedans…

Rude : Donc de toute façon tu ne peux pas descendre…

Kaiyah : Tous ses calculs pour rien…

Devant le bureau du Président vers 21h34 

Enfin l'ascenseur finit par s'arrêtait a destination, l'étage 77… Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un vieil homme en face d'une jeune femme du sang sur la main droite, Lucrène. Celle-ci se retourna pour voir qui était descendu à l'étage privé puis esquissa un triste sourire avant de rentrer dans le bureau. Kaiyah voulut la suivre mais Rude et Reno l'avait retenu. La jeune fille se débattre mais trop tard le vieil homme venait de fermer la porte avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres pourtant juste son sourire trahissait ses sentiment quand son visage n'avait plus aucune expression…

Kaiyah s'arrangeant des bras de Reno et Reno : Non mais ça va pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça !!

Kity regardant la fenêtre/baissant les yeux : Tu n'as pas remarquer ?

Kaiyah : Remarquer quoi ?!

Reno : Le vieux c'est ShinRa lui-même…

Kaiyah : Le Président ?

Rude : Il est rentré pour cause inconnue mais elle doit être très importante pour qu'il se déplace…

Reno : D'habitude il laisse faire le patron…

Kity fermant les yeux : Peut être tout simplement que ça implique Rufus justement…

Reno setournant brusquement : Le bébé ?!

Kity retournant vers l'ascenseur/appuyant sur le bouton : …

Kaiyah secouant sa sœur : Non c'est pas ça ?!

Kity baissant les yeux : De toute façon, elle veut pas le garder…

Reno : … part vers l'ascenseur Viens Kaiyah ça ne nous regarde plus, ils sont majeurs…

Rude montant dans l'ascenseur : Pas tous, Lucrène n'a que 17 ans…

Reno à Rude : C'est la même chose Allez tu montes !

Kaiyah se tournant vers la porte du bureau/pensées : Lucrène qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire de ta vie…

Quelque part dans Midgar vers 23h49 

Et elle courait, courait, courait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait malgré sa grossesse. Tombant en glissant sur les flaques, s'écorchant les pieds, les mains, les coudes mais elle continuait. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre cette société de l'enfer et eux ; puis à un moment suite à la pluie torrentiel qui s'abattait sur la ville, elle du renoncer à aller plus loin que le secteur 5…

Repliée sur elle-même assise sur le sol, Lucrène pleurait, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre à ce moment précis… Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait briser, avait briser le peu d'innocence qu'il restait en elle, plus jamais elle ne pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait mais au moins maintenant il le savais même si ça avait été annoncé par une autre parole que la sienne, Rufus le savait et ça réaction à ce moment là lui avait donné envie de se jeter du haut d'une falaise et encore la douleur aurait été plus supportable.

ShinRa : Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Oh comme c'est touchant, je suis sûr qu'elle voulait pourtant te le dire mais j'ai dû la couper dans ses intentions sourire diabolique

Rufus : Mais me dire quoi ?!

ShinRa : Elle est enceinte… Tu vois mon fils, avec les gens de peste on ne peut pas savoir si c'est vraiment toi le père !

Rufus paralysé : En..ceinte…

Il s'était retourné vers elle, le regard vide. Elle aurait pu subir toutes les méchancetés verbales venant du père mais pourtant c'était le fils qui venait de l'achever… Cet homme, ShinRa, il avait profiter de l'entrevu qu'ils avaient eu mais pourtant ça faisait parti du jeu… il voulait mettre son fils face à la vérité, il en avait eu certainement assez qu'il se conduise comme un enfant, quitte à ce que cette réalité soit violente…

Elle pleurait seule son une sorte de porche devant une maison délabrée, laissant place à son chagrin. Malgré le vent et la pluie qui lui giflait le visage, elle restait assise, repliée sur elle-même…

Les rues de Midgar n'étaient pas si vides que ça… Un grand homme, cheveux argent, se déplacer dans la rue semblant chercher quelque chose et quand il trouva ce quelque chose, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire chaleureux et à la fois triste. Se rapprochant de la personne, celle-ci leva la tête son revolver à la main méfiante quand les larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir se dissipèrent, le revolver tomba à terre la jeune fille serrait le grand argenté qui la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant un « Je sais »…

Lucrène pleurant : Je ne pourrais pas Séphi… Je ne peux pas faire comme si…

Séphiroth ne dit rien, caressant les cheveux de la jeune adolescente, le regard dans le vide. Surprise qu'il ne réponde pas, elle leva la tête et aperçut alors que ses yeux étaient bleus, bleu mako… Elle prit peur mais il l'empêcha de se dégageait en resserrant leur étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'émisse un long soupire, se pencha sur la jeune fille en murmurant un « Enfin je te retrouve mère » qui intrigua Lucrène mais quelques secondes plus tard, els lèvres du Grand Général s'étaient posé sur elle dans un long baiser brutal…

Un rouquin habillé arriva alors au mauvais moment… En se trouvant face à cette scène émouvante, il serra le point un regard méprisant sur les deux personnes sous le perche. Heureusement pour lui, ou était-ce la chance parce ce que de là où il se trouvait derrière une maison personne ne pouvait le voir. Après tout peut être que sont père avait raison, il n'était pas le père, il devrait se faire une raison. Il s'en fichait, pourtant son ventre était noué, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Se sentant repérable dans cette position et surtout dans cet endroit, il se leva et rebroussa chemin la peur au cœur, peur de perdre ce en quoi il était le plus fier, sa confiance ne lui-même lui était primordiale.

Choquée Lucrène ouvrir les yeux puis quand le soldat s'écarta d'elle, il la regardait toujours en lui souriant, lui souriant d'un regard vide… Il retira sa veste pour la lui mettre autours des épaules, la prennent par le bras pour lui enserrait la taille, l'embrassant sur les cheveux, souriant en se dirigeant vers une rue, la soutenant voyant que la jeune fille était devenu comme autiste… Tous deux se dirigèrent vers une rue, des rires se firent alors entendre, bleu… Bleu mako, Lucrène avait les yeux bleu mako…

Dans les laboratoires ShinRa, étage 25

Deux homme en blouse blanche arrivèrent bientôt suivit par un homme, le grand Général celui-ci semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait dû a son regard vide. Kity tourna la tête vers le labo depuis son bureau celui-ci se trouvait surélever par rapport a la salle d'expérience. Celle-ci soupira avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son museau mais elle s'arrêta en plein tic, tourna brutalement la tête vers les deux scientifiques qui venait d'entrer puis aperçut le jeune homme portant une fille dans ses bras, Lucrène…

? riant : Voilà je crois que maintenant nous allons pourvoir faire les teste sur…

Kity hurlant : Lucrène !

: Voilà c'est ça… Quoi ?! Qui est là ?

Kity descendant les marches : Qu'est-ce que vous étés entrain de faire professeur Hojo ?

Hojo remontant ses lunettes : C'est pour la science que je fais ça

Kity : …

: Raah assez bavardé Séphiroth vous là dans la bassine !

Kity surprise : La bassine Oo ?! Nan attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça en sachant qu'il y a…

Hojo : Des requins, je sais C'est pour ça que si l'expérience rate…

: Elle ne ratera pas, je te dit… Tais-toi et regarde ce chef-d'œuvre !

Séphiroth était monté à l'étage Lucrène dans les bras, une fois après avoir monté le long et étroit escalier noir, il se poste au dessus d'une immense bassine replie de requin, de piranha et autre genre de poissons carnivore et classé dangereux. Il s'arrêta comme un automate, une marionnette qu'on prenait plaisir à manipuler, secouant la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il redevint une marionnette, tendant la jeune fille au dessus de la bassine, écartant les bras… Se réveillant pour voir Lucrène tomber dans l'eau, inconsciente.

Kity en bas, voyant sa meilleure amie tombait dans la bassine, se précipita vers la vitre mais elle avait beau tapé pour réveillé la jeune Ex-Turk, la vitre étant blindé se fut vint… Séphiroth ayant repris ses esprits dans les secondes qui suivinrent voulu la suivre mais un voix l'interrompu, il se tourna vers les scientifique et ne pus entendre que des cris provenant de la jeune femme devant la vitre, Kity, que les animaux aquatiques se dirigèrent affamé vers le corps au fond de la bassine puis plus rien se fut le blanc total quand Kity rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de poisson plus de Lucrène, elle s'écroula par terre en pleurant.

: Tu vois qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit…

Hojo : Magnifique mon cher collègue…

: N'est-ce pas et c'est mon œuvre…

L'œuvre, comme le disait le scientifique, venait de défoncer la vitre d'un seul coup de point apparemment énervée contre ses créateurs qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil pourtant bien entamé. Marchant sans s'écorcher les pieds sur les restes de la vitre comme si elle flottait s'avançant jusqu'au deux scientifiques souriant, d'un sourire presque vide comme celui du jeune Général tout à l'heure. Celui-ci surprit sauta pour rejoindre les quatre personnes présentent ne sachant plus ce qui se passé, ayant totalement oublie ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures…

Séphiroth : Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé ici !

Hojo : Tais-toi et regarde c ! Tu es un génie Gaïs mais comment as-tu fait ?

Kity : Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avait donné ?!

Séphiroth : De la mako…

Kity reculant : …

Séphiroth : Quoi ?!

Kity : Ca va faire plus de 9 ans…

Hojo horrifié : Mais elle n'est pas complète !

Gaïs : Mais c'est que…

Hojo : Imbécile ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une chose pareil si elle n'est pas complète !!

Il eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut envoyer dans le mur pour être aplatit par la « chose » qui lui serrait la gorge le soulevant pour le renvoyer dans un mur un peu plus loin après l'avoir embrasser (nani-chan vais vomir) en se tournant vers les autres un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, c'est bizarre parce qu'aucun d'eux ne pu distinguer la forme et l'aspect de la chose enfin peut être Hojo mais celui-ci était dans un mur blanc comme un linge… Kity se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie quand la créature se tourna vivement vers elle, alla jusqu'à même la charger mais trop tard, elle appuya sur bouton « incendie »…

Fin du chapitre 4


End file.
